5 or More Myr Mini Shorts
by Theo236
Summary: UPDATED! This was orignally "5 Myr Mini Shorts", but I've decided to add more to it. Please Read and Review. Thanks
1. Plague Myr

Hello everyone! Theo's back for a brief appearance! Back when Scar's of Mirrodin came out, my friend Nate, practically begged me to write him a story about his favorite creature from the set: The Darksteel Myr. And thus, I wrote: 'Ode to the Myr of Darksteel'. You can image what happened when Mirrodin Besieged was released with its new Myr. Nate came to me again, and 'requested' (The term is used loosely) that I write another story, this time about the Plague Myr, his newest favorite creature.

I will admit that I too am a Myr fan, and that the Plague Myr is one of my newest favorites as well. So I decided to write another story dedicated to a Myr creature. However, after I wrote this on paper, I started writing a short for each of the Myr from this set, except Myr Turbine since it's not a true Myr creature. Hopefully, it's to your liking

DISCLAIMER I do not own anything from Magic: The Gathering. I only own the idea for these short stories.

WARNING! Normally I would insert a warning about adult stuff that would be contained inside these stories, however, unlike my other fictions, this one will be tamed in terms of violence and other adult themes. But I still request that you read at your own risk. Just to cover the bases.

888

**1-Plague Myr**

The Plague Myr waited. It did not comprehend the concept of asking why it waited, but it merely waited. One would see it standing unnaturally still on the plateau that looked into the rusted valley of the Oxidda chain, but like any automaton, it did not concern itself with appearances. It's black, metallic, skeletal body stood hunched like a carrion bird that was perched. Even its bird shaped head added to that likeness. Ichor dripped from its talons, staining the rusted iron of the ground that the Myr stood upon.

Yet still, it waited.

Its blank eyes stared into the vastness of the landscape before it. The beauty and marvel that is Mirrodin, the metallic plane of the Multiverse. Any living creature would view the sight of the five suns of Mirrodin highlighting the iron mountains as a moment created by an immortal deity. The Myr however, was not a living creature, and only beheld the sight with indifference. It had watched the cycle of the suns rotate countless times. The white sun would be followed by the blue, followed by the black, followed by the red, and finally the green. A dance that will continue until the end of creation, but that is a thought for creatures that had the individual mind to think of such things. The Plague Myr had no such thoughts, because its brain capacity was only adequate enough to comprehend and follow whatever orders that were given to it. And currently, it had been ordered to wait. The Myr had no will of their own and must rely on the will of their master. The disappearance of their former master left the Myr confused and disorderly. Some managed to adapt and now reside under the supervision of other Mirrodin inhabitants. Others, became feral, mindlessly roaming the plane in a mock journey of self-discovery; That is, if any such Myr's singular mind could evolve enough to accomplish such a ludicrous task. This Plague Myr simply continued to follow the last command given to it. Even if it had to wait until time itself stopped, it would do so.

But its wait finally came to an end when a second Plague Myr suddenly appeared and joined its identical counterpart. This new Myr spoke something in its native language of clicks, chirps, and mechanical whirls to the first Myr, then promptly continued on whatever task that was entrusted to it. The first Myr flexed its limbs, the joints creaking after several generations of non-use, and took its first step in order to follow its brother. As the Myr left the spot it had resided for countless years, the black sun of Mirrodin rose to its highest point in the sky.

A new master had been found…

888


	2. Brass Squire

**2- Brass Squire**

"It's impossible to have a conversation with you!"

The Auriok captain told her silent companion, a Brass Squire Myr that had been in her service for the past month. It barely stood above her waist and though the Myr were designed to have a beak shaped head, the captain often remarked at how much like a Frogmite its face was. At times, the remark was met with agreeable replies from the other Auriok, but the Myr, however, would say nothing, and accept the comment.

The pair stood on the lookout platform of their outpost, staring at the black wave that slowly advanced across the Razorfield Plains towards them. The captain knew that they would not survive the coming Phyrexian scourge without aid, which most likely was not coming. But that didn't discourage her from attempting to calm her nerves by holding a conversation with the person next to her.

Unfortunately, the closest thing to a person that was next to her at this point was her Brass Squire servant, whom couldn't respond back. At least not in a language she would understand.

The Brass Squire had no real origin. It simply appeared outside the outpost one day. At first the Auriok dismissed the Myr entirely, believing it's eager helpfulness as a disconcerting ruse. The captain, however, realized the Myr's possible potential and had adopted it into the rooster. She had strapped a harness onto it which allowed it to carry multiple weapons, tools and equipment. It would then distribute them to whomever needed or requested them.

The Brass Squire learned it's place and duties quickly and a few times had proven invaluable to the survival of the outpost during several of the Phyrexian's earlier attempts to lay siege to the Auriok defenders. Though the captain was doubtful that this night would be one such case.

"You wouldn't care to know what I'm feeling, would you?"

She asked. The Brass Squire only stared up at her with those blank eyes, and offered no reply.

"No, I don't suppose you would."

She looked out upon the plains again, and saw the black Phyrexian tide approaching. She could see so many. Much more than she has ever seen in her life, though short it may be. She steeled herself away, hid her fear and ordered the Myr.

"See to it that everyone has a weapon! If they don't have one, make them hold three!"

The Myr quickly scurried down the ladder to accomplish its mission. But as it reached the bottom of the ladder, it heard the captain whisper:

"Creator. Be Merciful."

888


	3. Myr Sire

**3- Myr Sire**

The Mephidross was corrupted by the influence of it's new Phyrexian inhabitants. The smoke chimneys continued to spew noxious gasses into the air, making visibility difficult. But not enough to hinder the eyesight of the Elf assassin who hid on a perch of one such chimney. Ezuri had sent this Elf to scout into Phyrexian territory in order to get an idea of the enemy's movements, and this Elf was good at remaining hidden.

He was also instructed to eliminate any targets of opportunity. Though he couldn't locate any of the Praetors he suspected that lead the Rotters, he had found and assassinated several of their corrupted agents and contagion spreaders. Now, he stalked a lone Myr Sire. Though by itself it wasn't a threat, killing it meant one less creature for the Phyrexians to spread their toxins.

The Myr Sire was oblivious to its surroundings. It trudged through the knee-deep bog with no real thought of it's destination. It's black, spiny body seemed to melt into the darkness of the swamp around it. As a servant of Phyrexia, it didn't fear aggression from any other Phyrexians. But it never occurred to it that a Mirrian may have infiltrated into Phyrexian territory.

The Elf drew an arrow into his bow as silently as a shadow creeping across the surface at high noon. He steadied his breathing and willed his arms still as he prepared for his strike. The anticipation of the kill quickened his heart beat, the thrill of a predator taking the life of it's prey was exciting to the Elf. Yet even now, he kept himself focused, least the distraction cause him to miss his target. When his fingers loosened, and the arrow flew from the bow, a surge of ecstasy went up his spine. The arrow flew true, impaling itself through the side of the Myr's beak like head, piercing it's metallic brain and broke through the opposite side. Instantly, the Myr Sire stopped in mid stride, lingered for the briefest of moments, then toppled over, landing into the muck and slowly sank into the pit.

Believing his task complete, the Elf shoulder-slung his bow, climbed down the chimney and quickly departed from the area least he be discovered.

As the Myr Sire's body rested, half buried by the swamp, the cavity in it's torso bursted and ejected a lump of metal. The object began to twitch as a pair of arms and legs unfolded and extended themselves from it's core, until finally, a beak shaped head rose and locked into place on it's neck. This Phyrexian Myr was reborn from its death.

For the Phyrexians, death is not an end, nor a one-time occurrence.

888


	4. Myr Welder

**4 – Myr Welder**

Along the shallows of the Quicksilver sea, strange automatons searched through the piles of discarded artifacts that had been washed ashore over the generations. Often times, both the Neurok and the Vedalken had habits of discarding relics, equipment and other artifacts they have deem either worthless, impractical, or obsolete. The Myr Welders, however, had the instinct to recycle, affixing discarded parts to themselves in turn allowing them to reuse whatever capabilities the object would grant them. The Myr Welders behaved like scavengers, and the junk heaps are they carrion.

As one Myr discovered an artifact that still looked functional, a second Myr Welder scurried up to the first, used one of the hands from its multi-limbed body, and snatched the artifact from the first Myr's claws. Frustrated that its token was taken, the first Welder gave chase after the thief.

As the thief Welder attempted to flee with its prize, the Welder that discovered the trinket first caught up to it and grabbed the item. However, both Myr saw value in the object and neither refused to surrender it to the other. Other Myr Welders gathered around in curiosity and watched the two in a tug-o-war over the prize. None of them realizing that the tiny lights on the artifact began to blink, apparently becoming active during the two Myr's struggle to claim it as their own.

Both of the Myrs pushed and pulled, attempting to free the object of their desire from the others claws, but their grips were strong, and their determination to win the item was stronger still. One might see them as two children fighting over a favorite toy.

But it was no toy the Myr fought over, but a Ratchet Bomb that was discarded because it was thought to have been defective. Somehow, during the scuffling, the Ratchet Bomb became active, and none of the Myr that had gathered, realized this.

In a sudden flash of violent light, the Ratchet Bomb exploded! The force of the blast radiated for miles. Every Myr, creature and artifact within the blast was either killed or destroyed. A smoking crater and various parts of the destroyed Myr were the only evidence of anything occurring there.

The Myr Welders that were beyond the explosion saw the blast as a beacon and converged towards the source and the numerous fresh parts left behind, waiting to be harvested.

888


	5. Shimmer Myr

5- Shimmer Myr

The Shimmer Myr ran as fast as it could, dodging copper trees and razor vines as it ran through the Tangle. Several Phyrexians had gone unchecked in the forest and when the Myr was caught spying on them, they gave chase. Normally, when threatened, the Myr would simply will itself out of reality and reappear elsewhere, but it was given orders to run so that the Phyrexians could follow it. The Shimmer Myr understood its role in the plan, and will comply.

The three Phyrexians that chased after the Myr did so with long galloping strides of their legs and feet. By way of locomotion, they were like wild dogs, but their skeletal bodies, exposed innards and oil dripping orifices would suggest horrors from children's nightmares. Despite their size, they were actually stronger than most and the Shimmer Myr logically decided that it would get torn to scrap should one of them manages to catch it. The only factor that kept the Shimmer Myr just out of their reach was that it evaded the Phyrexians by hiding in the spaces between seconds.

As one of the Caustic Hounds pounced towards the artifact creature, the Myr simply vanished, causing the hound to strike nothing but copper foliage. The Shimmer Myr reappeared nearby and continued to run, and thus, the chase began anew.

Deeper and deeper into the Tangle, the Myr led its pursuers. Had the Resistance not known of this operation, the Partisans may have feared the Myr was leading the Phyrexians to one of their hidden safe houses. But in reality, the Myr needed to be closer to the Resistance's territory, where the aid of other artifacts was needed in order to complete its task.

Like a freighted child, the Myr continued to run, hoping to stay ahead of the hounds until its magical influence could take effect. Unlike most magically enhanced artifacts, the Shimmer Myr could share its talents with other artifacts. As though to verify this claim, two Tangle Hulks suddenly appeared out of thin air behind the Myr and obstructed the Phyrexians advance. At first, the three hounds froze in confusion for just a moment before they charged forward, lunging at the two constructs.

As the Phyrexians fought the hulks, they were too distracted to notice the Shimmer Myr return with an army of artifact Golems marching behind it.

Later, three Phyrexian bodies were dumped just beyond the Tangle's borders as a warning to those that would enter the forest uninvited.

888

And that Ladies and Gentlemen, is the final one. I hope you all enjoyed them, even though they were really short. But sometimes it's the better way to go.

Until Next Time ^_^

Theo~


	6. Myr Turbine & Myr Superion

Greetings once again everyone. Theo has returned for the time being. I do apologize for disappearing for the past few years, but life had taken a few unexpected and unwelcome twists. Last year I had lost two loved ones, and I am still feeling their loss deeply. During that period, I escaped back into MTG for a while. I went through my collection one day and rediscovered my huge collection of Myr cards and I decided to continue with the short stories that I wrote a while back, focusing on a different Myr each time. I do plan to eventually write one for each Myr card that has thus far been printed. I have added 2 for now, but more WILL come.

If you wish to see a story based upon a particular Myr card, PLEASE feel free to request it of me and I will try to post one to your liking. Thank you.

I do apologize in advance if this is not my best work.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Magic: The Gathering, or its characters. I only own the idea for these short stories.

888

**6 - Myr Turbine & Myr Superion**

Mirrodin was on the brink of war. The plane itself was it's own enemy because the Phyrexians were impregnated from the very core of the world. The Phyrexians have infested, devoured and destroyed all they encountered. Even some of the most resilient indigenous life fell victim to the contagion. However, when the way of life is threatened, answers are often conceived. The sufficiency of such answers remains to be seen.

A Myr Turbine, untouched by the Phyrexian oil, hummed lightly as the inner workings of the structure manufactured and produced a continuous stream of fresh new Myr constructs, their bodies suspended in animation by some magical force that allowed them to orbit the place of their creation. Most of these constructs were of minor design, which hardly posed a threat to the enemies of Mirrian life. However, even an army of ants can slaughter an elephant if their numbers are great enough and the logistics of the Turbine concluded this. More countless Myr were in the process of construction, yet even the Turbine calculated that even such a large force would still fail. The current Myr designs were deemed too frail. A new design must be made. Through the logic of it's systems, the Myr Turbine sent out a signal, requesting for five Myr, willing to forfeit their parts for the creation of a new Myr design, one that will lead the armies of the Myr against the Phyrexian threat. A queen leads an army of ants. This army of Myr deserves such a figurehead.

Almost instantly, the Turbine received responses from five Myr, their eagerness to serve proved as a testament to their design. The Turbine agreed with these volunteers and accepted their sacrifice. To many, the Myr are mindless drones, obeying whatever was ordered of them by whatever they saw as superior to themselves. But this is not true. The Myr are constructs of sentience, but only the minds of Myr could understand it.

Within the bowels of the Turbine, five Myr gathered. Surrounding them were various tools that operated without supervision. Mechanical arms gathered materials while magical effigies supplied amply sources of power. These mechanical arms descended onto the five volunteers and with almost inhuman cruelty, began to tear the limbs off the Myrs. This may seem brutal in the eyes of other creatures, but for the Myr, which had no sense of pain, this was the way of things.

Within moments, the only evidence that the five Myr ever existed was a pile of Myr body parts. The elongated extensions of the Turbine dug into the pile and began to construct a single design from the parts of many.

The final weld was made and all pieces used. Where five Myr were dismantled, now stood a giant of a construct, a Myr that would lead it's smaller siblings to war, and was thus classified as Myr Superion. It was perhaps the most powerful Myr that had thus been created. The Myr Turbine concluded in its logics that only two kinds of Myr would survive the coming catastrophe wroth by the Phyrexians: The powerful, and those that stay close to them.


	7. Perilous Myr

**7 - Perilous Myr**

"You are a curious creature."

The vedalken commented to its research subject, a Myr that had been corrupted by the Phyrexian oil and it's external structure changed. Though it still had the beak shaped head, its torso was squat and sturdy, unlike most other Myr designs the vedalken was familiar with. This one also had parturitions emerging from it's back that appeared like large golem fingers flexing out from the automatons spine.

The vedalken researcher had snared this specimen outside his labs and as he studied it, the Myr reacted like a caged mouse, franticly trying to escape the examination cell the vedalken had trapped the Myr in.

"What is the function of your extra extremities?"

He asked the Myr, but like before, the Myr only stared at him with blank eyes and no expression on its face.

"Professor, I find it strange that you keep making inquires to an automaton that does not seem capable of communication."

Stated the young apprentice, another vedalken that was half the researchers age. The researcher sighed, more out of obvious annoyance with his assistant's lack of scientific curiosity.

"All manners of inquires must be made to understand the subject. Even a lack of communication may provide useful information."

"Yes Professor."

The assistant agreed. The researcher peered closer at the specimen jar containing the Myr and made a choice.

"Make ready the lab. I've decided that further study is required of this Myr's interior workings."

The assistant nodded his blue cranium and began to gather the tools that would be most likely needed in order to dismantle the construct. Once the assistant had departed the room, the researcher opened the top of the container and reached in. He took a firm hold on one of the parturitions from the Myrs back, and with strength that no one would suspect the vedalken to have, effortlessly lifted the creature and held it aloft.

"We are going to learn much from you."

The researcher almost sneered at the Myr. The Myr suddenly jerked to the side in a final attempt to escape, but as it had, the limb that the vedalken held broke from its base, and the Myr fell like a dropped stone. The instant the Myr struck the laboratory floor at the researchers feet, it's body exploded violently.

The vedalken assistant heard the commotion from the other room and returned to check the status of what had happened. Lying on the floor was the bloody upper remains of the researcher and scattered debris of the Myr the researcher once handled. Without any remorse for his superior, the assistant went to a nearby desk, and in a ledger that held the researchers notes, the assistant added one new entry:

**Perilous Myr - WARNING: explosive**


	8. Darksteel Myr

Although I already wrote a short story for the Darksteel Myr in 'Ode to the Myr of Darksteel', htffan951 had requested that I write another. Hopefully this one is to your liking.

I also wish to thank htffan951 for understanding my recent situations and I wish to tell him/her that I am hopeful that things will improve when enough time passes. Thank you.

888

**8 - Darksteel Myr**

The Darksteel Myr knew nothing of mortality. It had crossed the Oxidda Mountains, across the Razorfield Plains, through the Tangle Forests, and even along the Quicksilver Sea. And for all its encounters within each territory, none of them left the Myr harmed in any way.

It recalled the horde of Goblins that ambushed it in the mountains, and their attempt to 'break to bits' the artifact creature. But their stone and metal weapons simply broke against the Myr's darksteel shell. The Myr even recalled walking harmlessly through the razorgrass, which would have shredded flesh and lesser alloys effortlessly. Even a rampaging creature such as a Tyrranax in the Tangle failed to damage the Myr's body when the beast tried to rip it apart with its deadly claws.

A lesser being would be envious of the Myr's invulnerability. But the Myr was not one for sentimentality and thought nothing of it except as an occasional annoyance.

It glanced down the beach and watched as the quicksilver reflect the rays of the five suns overhead. Unlike typical water, quicksilver did not ebb and flow. It simply reflected like polished metal. The Myr glanced at itself and noticed the stark contrast between it and the quicksilver. It began to question why it was made of darksteel to begin with.

Once it was satisfied with its visit to the coast, the Myr decided to continue on its self-appointed journey. The Myr did not question the reason for its travel, only that it seemed appropriate.

Days could have passed, but no one knows for certain with five suns constantly in the sky. The Darksteel Myr continued its tireless trek until the metal ground had begun to turn black, damp and odorous. It was then that the Myr had realized that it had trudged into the swamps of the Mephidross. The noxious clouds obscured the vision of any seeing creature that would enter, and the Darksteel Myr stood at the threshold. With a moment's hesitation, it entered the dankness of the swamp, unsure what it will encounter in this territory.

The murky waters came over the Myr's ankles, but not deep enough to reach it's knees. The Myr knew nothing of discomfort as the cold wetness clung to its limbs. It walked farther into the swamp, and at one point noticed a black bodied Myr half buried in the muck with an elven arrow embedded in the side of it's head and it's torso cavity hallow as though something exploded outward.

As the Darksteel Myr examined the remains of a Myr it was not familiar with, it did not take notice of the shuffling sound occurring behind it.

There was a grunt, and the Myr turned just in time to see a Contagious Nim pounce at it. The zombie bit down hard on the Myrs shoulder and quickly fled into the darkness, hopefully never to be seen again. The Myr looked at its shoulder and noticed how the darksteel alloy began to decay where the nim had bitten it.

For the first time, the Darksteel Myr felt pain. And it did not like it.


	9. Ichorclaw Myr

**9 - Ichorclaw Myr**

Oil and blood dripped from the black claws of a vicious creature. It's newest victim, a lone Auriok warrior, laid in the shallows of the Quicksilver Sea. Whatever armor, or protective enchantments the human bore proved useless against his attacker. The Auriok fell all too quickly to the devastating swiftness of the construct that had ambushed him. For a thinking creature, this kill might have proven to be boring, but the construct was not a thinking creature and only knew of effectiveness. Emotions, thoughts and feelings were not meant for the vicious, and the Myr was proof of this claim.

On legs that were more like flexible blades, the Myr scurried closer to its victim and ascertained the wounds it inflicted upon the human.

Across the Aurioks bare chest were fresh slash marks, made from the Myr's claws. Blood seeped from those wounds only to dissolve into the quicksilver waters, but along the edges of each cut, the flesh turned black and decayed. Such was the evidence of the infectiveness of Phyrexia.

Had this human lived, the infection would have spread throughout his entire body, rotting him from the inside, and corrupting his mind. Surly he would have succumbed to the madness of the brain, and if by some chance he had survived even that, then his mind, will and body would forever belong to the Father of Machines. Yet this Auriok was spared a fate that many of his kind would consider worst than death.

A new victim was to be found, the Myr decided, and it scurried onto the beach to begin a new search for new prey. It then spotted a small encampment farther along the beach, perhaps the home of the Myr's most recent victim. They would be the culling stock, and the Myr would be their Shepard.

If the Ichorclaw Myr had lips, it would have smiled wickedly as it charged forward. Perhaps even the vicious are not robbed of emotions after all...


	10. Myr Battlesphere

**10 - Myr Battlesphere**

Somewhere on Mirrodin, there are graveyards of broken Myrs. Most were broken because they had fallen victim to another creature or construct. Others were broken because of their own clumsiness, accidentally inducing their own state of disrepair. Myrs still functioning often gathered their disabled kin and add their parts to the ever-growing heaps of twisted metal and rusted limbs. No one was certain why the Myrs disposed of their kin in this manner, but then again, the Myr would only reply in a language of clicks and mechanical whirls that only another Myr would understand.

As the blue sun rose to it's highest point in the sky, four seemingly uninteresting Myr carried the body of a fifth to once such graveyard. They stood along the edge of a crevasse and looked down at the rest of the Myr bodies that littered the steep side of the cliff. With logical calculations, the Myr lifted the body of their disabled companion over their beak shaped heads and promptly tossed the remains over the edge.

The body struck the down slope of the cliff and spun like a tire on its edge. It quickly collided with another Myr body, and it too began to roll down the cliff side with the first.

The two Myr bodies continued to roll until they struck even more parts of Myr that have been discarded long ago, and the parts somehow got stuck within the joints of the bodies. As they rolled, they began to gather even more Myr parts as they rolled over them. The two masses of rolling parts soon merged together to form one giant rolling sphere of Myr and the four Myr at the top of the cliff continued to watch in curiosity as the hunk of mass continued to grow as it gathered more materials in it's path.

The sphere then rolled over a Myr that still had a functional core, even if it's arms and legs were removed. As the weight of the sphere crushed the casing of the core, the mana that provided artificial life for the Myr was released. A surge of colorless energy pulsated throughout the combined parts and in that instant, the Myr Battlesphere was completed.

Atop the cliff, four pairs of blank eyes watched in curiosity as a sphere of Myr body parts then began to roll back UP the face of the cliff. The Myr Battlesphere jumped over the edge and when it landed on the cliff's top, it halted. Four Myrs continue to stare in bewilderment. A moment later, the Battlesphere rotated slightly and began to roll slowly away from the cliff edge. The four Myr, curious about this new construct, followed after it.


	11. Myr Mindservant

I have received another request from htffan951, this time about the Myr Mindservant. And I must say that this was perhaps the most difficult one to come up with a workable concept. Hopefully I came up with something that you will enjoy. If not, let me know so I can correct it.

888

**11 - Myr Mindservant**

From his perch on a copper limb, an Elf watched as an unfamiliar Myr carelessly walked the paths between the copper foliage of the Tangle. The Myr's body was similar to most other Myrs, but the allow of it's armor was a strange pinkish, perhaps maroon color, a color the Elf had never seen on a Myr before.

The Myr did not seem to notice that an Elf was observing it, or if it had, then it did not give an indication. The Myr was simply strolling through the Tangle with no real thought other than to reunite with other Myr. By itself, a Myr is not protected, and that is a disadvantage in a world full of dangers. The unified mind of a Myr pack logically dictated that there is safety in numbers and this Myr had hoped to rejoin with another pack. Unlike most Myr's, this Myr Mindseverants function was most unusual in general; the ability to alter the mind of a sentient being. It was not psychic nor was it gifted with abilities that could implant false memories or retrieve lost thoughts, only to change and distort the thinking process of its target. And for a construct, this skill was hardly ever used.

It paused and glanced upward with its blank eyes when it heard the rustle of metal limbs overhead. Its survival instinct kicked in and the Myr quicken its pace. But it had barely gotten ten feet down the path when an Elf scout suddenly appeared in front of the Myr with his spear tip aimed at the beak shaped head of the Myr.

"This is no place for you."

The Elf warned. The Myr said nothing.

"Better turn around and go back to your masters."

The Elf instructed, but the Myr did not move, it continued to stare at the Elf with emotionless eyes. The Elf, slowly getting frustrated with the construct, urged his spear closer, hoping to invoke some kind of reaction.

"I said leave!"

There was s sudden humming sound emitting from the Myr and for a moment, the Elf thought the creature was trying to communicate, but soon the humming started to pierce into his brain and the humming intensified.

"What in the name..."

The Elf's mind then began to feel cloudy as though his very thoughts were being distorted. The strain began to hurt and the Elf dropped his weapon to cover his ears in his hands in a vain attempt to block whatever the Myr was doing. He fell to his knees, groaning in agony.

After a moment, the humming stopped and when the Elf opened his eyes, the Myr had gone. The Elf cursed himself for letting the intruder evade him and cursed himself for not anticipating what skills the Myr Mindservant had.


	12. Myr Incubator

Here's another request from htffan951. This one is about the Myr Incubator. Enjoy

888

**12 - Myr Incubator**

On the peak of one of the numerous rust mountains of the Oxidda Chain, a horde of Goblins gathered the scrap materials of the broken artifacts that were their claim. Each disabled trinket was a victory to their clan, and the Goblins piled their spoils together in a belief that the larger the pile, the greater their clan's status, and they wanted to intimidate any other Goblin clans that share this belief. This clan was known as 'The Metal Benders' and each Goblin tried to prove their clan name as much as possible.

The Goblins danced around the heap in a ritual that not many would understand. They laughed and howled at their victories. Any artifact creature would be morbid at the display, if they had any feelings to express. Artifact creatures were the Goblins favorite constructs to smash and bend into disrepair. Any caught within the Goblins hold, would not function for long.

Yet there is one artifact that the Goblins of the Metal Bender Clan did not have knowledge about. It floated freely within the spaces of dimensions, and could easily turn their victories into utter failures. This artifact was not a creature, but a storage device of sorts, and once it received enough raw materials to resource, then it's power would be known. And unbeknownst to the Goblins, this particular artifact was drawn to the vast array of metal that the Goblins had so eagerly collected.

The Goblins continued to celebrate, not even taking notice that one or two pieces of their gathering had suddenly gone missing. Had they been attentive, they might have noticed more of the discarded relics dissolve completely into thin air. Goblins, however, are a stupid race and if they had noticed that their collection was suddenly getting smaller, they might have suspected it was caused by some paranormal phenomenon. Goblins have also been known to be superstitious. It wasn't until nearly the entire scrap heap of artifacts had vanished when the Goblins paused in their ritual, watching in disbelief as another artifact suddenly evaporated. One of the clan even screamed in horror and suggested that some spirit was stealing their treasure.

But it was no ghost or any other paranormal entity that had taken the artifacts. Once all the discarded artifacts had been absorbed, a strange translucent cube shaped materialized over the Goblin's heads. They watched in wonder, as the strange cube seemed to melt away from reality, leaving only its contents to indicate that it have ever existed. Where the pile of dysfunctional artifacts once stood, were now Myr's. One Myr for each artifact the Myr Incubator had collected. Had the Goblins the mental capacity to count, they would discover they were hopelessly outnumbered.

But these Goblins lived to smash metal; numbers did not matter to them. The Goblins ceased their celebrations and charged forward, intending to add the large group of Myr to their conquered prizes. The Myr, though created as blank slates, knew these Goblins are the cause for so many broken Myr's before them. Though emotionless, these Myr would fight back to avenge the constructs whose parts were used for their construction.

888

As an added bonus, here's a decklist of one of my Myr decks. Feel free to use it.

**LANDS **(20)

5x Mountains

4x Great Furnace

3x Darksteel Citadel

4x Glimmerpost

4x Cloudpost

**ARTIFACTS **(36)

4x Arcbound Crusher

4x Copper Myr

4x Silver Myr

4x Iron Myr

4x Gold Myr

4x Leaden Myr

4x Lodestone Myr

4x Loxodon Warhammer

4x Myr Matrix

**OTHER SPELLS **(4)

4x Banefire

I have several other Myr decks, but this one is perhaps my favorite. I may be persuaded to do more decklists in following chapters, I haven't decided yet.


	13. Myr Reservoir

Htffan951 had made another request, and here it is: the Myr Reservoir.

888

**13 - Myr Reservoir**

All across the surface of the metallic plane of Mirrodin, there are artificial craters that lead into the very depths of the world. Five of such openings have been created when five suns of mana exploded from the core and now hover overhead like colored suns. Others have been created by sentient beings to be used as passageways to and from the surface, such as the one in the Mephadross that the Phyrexian's use to escape the core of the world to invade the rest of the plane. And then, there are those that seemed to have appeared when surges of unfiltered mana could no longer be contained within the heart of the planet, and these 'mana wells' were the result of the eruption that followed.

Unlike the huge lacunae from which the five mana-suns emerged, the mana that erupts from these wells do not posses a color. Such mana wells were the ideal spot for the Myr to create their homes: The Myr Reservoirs.

When the Phyrexians came to the surface, many territories have fallen to their ruthless invasion, and the Myrs, those lucky enough to escape the black tide without being corrupted, roamed from their former homes to find a haven in which they may feel safe, secure and a location in which to repair those that have been damaged. The Myrs are a race that endeavor to survive. To recreate and repair is among one of the most necessary functions built into each Myr's survival instinct. An exodus of Myr had located one such mana well, and in their nature for survival, built high walls surrounding the opening with harnessing taps to capture the occasional mana flows and use the energy to sustain themselves. And thus the first Myr Reservoir was created.

The Myr had no interest in the war that soon ravished the plane, only in their continued existence. Like a flame that drew moths, Myr's were drawn to the allure of the Reservoirs. Though the Reservoirs themselves could not construct new Myr's like the Myr Turbines and older model Myr Matrix's, countless bodies of defunct Myr littered just at the threshold, and these graveyards provided much needed parts for any Myr that was in need of repair. Plus the captured mana from the well provided a ready source to reanimate the reconstructed Myrs.

For the Myrs, the Reservoirs are what the constructs needed for themselves that they could now call their own: A safe-house, a factory, a cemetery, and a home.

888

Here's some random fun for you all. When Scars of Mirrodin came out and I discovered new Myr cards, a friend of mine and I started trying to find different words that had the 'MYR' sound in them. Here's only a small example of a larger list that the two of us came up with. Try to see if you can come up with any of your own.

MYRcy (Mercy)

MYRcury (Mercury)

MYRder (Murder)

SumMYR (Summer)

SubMYRine (Submarine)

SamMYRai (Samurai)

ElMYR Fudd (Elmer Fudd from Looney Toons)

MYRines (Marines)

EMYRgency (Emergency)

ArmMYR (Armor)

MYRchant (Merchant)

MYRmaid (Mermaid)

Frankincense & MYR (Myrrh)

I could keep this list going, but then it'll become redundant, so I'll stop here.

DECKLIST TIME!

Last chapter, I posted my favorite Myr decklist. Here's another. This one is made from cards that can be found in the Scars of Mirrodin and Mirrodin Besieged sets. Again, feel free to use it.

**LANDS** (24)

24x Plains

**ARTIFACTS** (28)

4x Gold Myr

4x Myr Sire

4x Palladium Myr

4x Myr Galvanizer

3x Myr Battlesphere

4x Origin Spellbomb

3x Myr Reservoir

2x Myr Turbine

**OTHER SPELLS** (8)

4x Myrsmith

4x Tempered Steel


	14. Myr Prototype

**14 - Myr Prototype**

"Daddy, where do Myr come from?"

"Well, son, when a Daddy Myr and a Mommy Myr love each other very much-"

"And where do Daddy Myr and Mommy Myr come from?"

"They came from the first Myr. The very first Myr, called the Myr Prototype."

"Prototops?"

"Prototype! (Sigh) Let me tell you a story..."

The Myr Prototype was first created by a being that was meant to safeguard the Plane of Mirrodin in the absence of its creator: Karn, the Silver Golem. The Warden of the world slowly went unstable over the course of several centuries and began calling himself Memnarch, and appointed himself as ruler of the world. But he quickly realized that a ruler needed to be able to see and know everything that occurred in his territories. And so, he began to construct artifact creatures that would serve as his eyes and ears, and allow him to spy on the other inhabitants of the Plane while he remained safely hidden in his Darksteel Citadel.

The first creatures he constructed were little more than tiny metal ants. However, they did not meet Memnarch's satisfactions, they were too small and easily broke under the tiniest of stresses. He then attempted to create a creature that could fly over the world and provide a birds-eye view, but that too failed. The creature could not fly correctly. It was too busy observing the land below it that it could not watch where it was flying. Because of this, it often collided into trees, walls and other obstacles. Memnarch then thought that perhaps a humanoid shape would succeed. He created various golems in his image, and for a time, they did suffice. Until Memnarch realized that creatures as large as golems could not easily move around areas that are densely populated, like the copper trees of the Tangle. And so, Memnarch attempted to create a construct that was part insect, part humanoid, and part avian. The result was the first Myr Prototype.

It's mind and behavior mimicked that of colonizing insects. It walked on two legs, and it was given the keen eyes of an avian. Memnarch also decided to outfit it with various tools so that it could provide a variety of uses. However, because of the extra weight and functions, it required more and more energy the longer it was active. Despite this drawback, Memnarch saw the creature as a success and began to construct more Myr creatures. Over time, the design of the Myr changed and adapted to suit the duties that each one was required. And from that first Myr, many more followed.

"Does that answer your question, son?"

"Kinda. But I have another question."

"What is it?"

"What DO a Mommy Myr and Daddy Myr do when they love each other very much?"

"(Sigh)..."

888

The following Myr deck focuses on getting Myr Battlesphere in play, then casting Tainted Strike on it before the attack step. Tap X Myr and the Battlesphere will deal X direct Infect damage plus any damage it can deal by itself if it's not blocked. This was an attempt to make a Black Infect Myr deck.

**LANDS **(22)

22x Swamp

**ARTIFACTS** (26)

4x Ichorclaw Myr

4x Perilous Myr

4x Plague Myr

4x Myr Galvanizer

4x Myr Battlesphere

4x Myr Reservoir

2x Myr Turbine

**OTHER SPELLS** (12)

4x Skinrender

4x Tainted Strike

4x Grasp of Darkness


	15. Sarcomite Myr

Htffan951: I do thank you for your continued support in reading these stories and I also thank you greatly for your reviews. I do not want you in any way to feel like a burden to me. You are welcomed to make as many requests as you like: There is NO limit. In fact, it is because of your support and your requests that inspire me to keep writing these stories. They provide me with an outlet. Rest assured that when you do ask for a particular Myr to be made into a story, I will provide one to the best of my abilities. I respect your choice to 'hold out' your requests for a chapter or two, and I am in no way offended. I want you to know though, that I will still accept any request made of me, and I will look forward to the next one you make. Thank you.

And to all others who read and enjoy these short Myr stories, I give you my thanks as well, and to reaffirm that any suggestions you make will be welcomed.

888

**15 - Sarcomite Myr**

"But I always thought it was a myth."

Said the first Neurok human sentry to his companion as the pair of them stood outside a Lumengrid corridor near the Seat of Synod. The second sentry, another Neurok human held out his hand towards the other.

"I'm only telling you what I THOUGHT I saw. Whose to say what it was?"

"You're sure it wasn't just some random drake?"

The first sentry asked. The second, only a year younger than the first, shook his head.

"It was perched on the railing outside the support spire. Any drake small enough to stay there without falling off is one I've never heard of."

The first looked over the edge of the corridor to the Quicksilver Sea below. The corridor led to an open bridge, supported by columns that were like polished mirrors. Among the outer edges of each column was a simple wire that was magically enhanced to support the heavy cable platforms that hung from them. These platforms allowed workers to maintain the structure of the support columns. It could easily be determined that only a creature no larger than four feet tall could keep it's balance on such a narrow thing without additional support.

"Well, what did it look like? You got a look at it, right?"

"Like I said, it had wings and when they flapped, it made a sound that was like whirling gears and snapping tendons. And I swear it looked like it had organs splice onto its blue shell."

"But you also said that it had a Myr's head."

"That's what it looked like."

"Can't be. Myr's are completely metal. Unless it was one changed by the Rotters, it had to be something else."

"I don't think it was a corrupted Myr. I didn't see any black oil dripping from it."

The first sentry sighed in exasperation. He's heard stories and rumors of an unusual Myr that was half metal and half organic with the capability of flight, but aside from the occasional Hovermyr, which was proven to have no organic materials, no documentation of a half organic flying Myr was known to exist. And now he was caught in an argument with his fellow sentry over this supposed rumor.

"Believe whatever you want."

The second Neurok said finally, seemingly ready to end this silly discussion. The two guards continued their silent vigil of their charge, and neither of them could tell how long they stood, waiting for their relief. Yet the blissful silence was suddenly broken by a soft mechanical whirl.

"Did you hear that?"

Asked the second sentry as he cautiously drew his short sword. The first sentry nodded his head and immediately became alert in case an intruder attempted to slip past them. There was a second whirl, somewhat louder than the first. Both sentries glanced around them, hoping to find the source of the noise, but it currently evaded them.

"Where's it coming from?"

The first whispered to his partner. The second guard peered over the edge of his station and silently motioned for the first sentry to join him. The first guard quickly went next to the second and also looked over the side.

Perched on the maintenance wire of the support column directly below them was a Myr with bat like wings on it's back. On it's cobalt colored frame, were grafts of tendons and muscle along each joint and limb. Throbbing living tissue decorated its spine, neck and torso. Menacing barbs sprouted on the crest of the Myr's beak shaped head. And claws that looked like they were meant to flay flesh from bones, carefully picked at the organic matter on the Myr's torso. One might have easily mistaken this Myr to be the product of Phyrexia, but the 'Oil' has not tainted this particular one.

Both sentries slowly stood upright and glanced at one another in disbelief.

"Should we report this?"

The second asked. The first shook his head.

"Only if you want the vedalken headmasters to think we're crazy."

The first said as he resumed his position.

"They'd never believe us anyway. They have already deemed the Sarcomite Myr to be a story made up to frightened children. I wouldn't want to anger them by proving them wrong."

888

This will be the final Myr decklist I post. I have many more Myr decks, but these last four are perhaps the only ones that are actually decent enough to play. This on wins by enchanting the Myr Galvanizer with the Splinter Twin. If you have another mana producing Myr on the battlefield, you can create infinite copies of the Galvanizer and give your Myr's infinite +1/+1's. First, tap the enchanted Galvanizer to make a copy. Tap the mana-producing Myr for mana to pay for the copy's untap ability. Untap all Myr except the copy. Tap enchanted Galvanizer again to make 2nd copy, tap mana Myr for mana to pay the 2nd copy's untap ability to untap all other Myr (Including 1st copy). Your Myr's get +1/+1 for each Galvanizer copy on the field. Rinse and Repeat as many times as you want. This deck has thus been named:

CAN'T TAKE MUCH MYR OF THIS

**LANDS** (25)

14x Island

11x Mountain

**ARTIFACTS** (18)

3x Silver Myr

3x Iron Myr

2x Perilous Myr

4x Myr Galvanizer

2x Palladium Myr

4x Myr Reservoir

**BLUE SPELLS** (15)

3x Mana Leak

2x Negate

3x Cancel

4x Preordain

3x Foresee

**RED SPELLS** (10)

4x Splinter Twin

4x Lightning Bolt

2x Shatter


	16. Alpha Myr & Omega Myr

I have received an actual email from a reader, asking me questions about Chapter 15 the Sarcomite Myr and why I have deemed it 'A myth' in the story. Well Artasid, here's your answer.

The shorts that I have written for this collection all involve the Myr in some way. And according to the flavor of Magic: The Gathering, the Myr's home plane is Mirrodin. However, if you've noticed, the Sarcomite Myr had (thus far) been the ONLY Myr card that was NOT released during the original Mirrodin block or the Scars of Mirrodin block. (Myr Enforcer from the Modern Masters set does not count because it originally came from the first Mirrodin set with different artwork) This allowed me to think that the Sarcomite Myr was spawned somewhere else and may not be native to Mirrodin, therefore, seeing a Sarcomite Myr on Mirrodin was perhaps a rare thing. And such rare things are often labeled as myths, legends or rumors. That's not to say it won't happen, but it's unlikely.

On a separate note, when I noticed the Sarcomite Myr for the first time, I originally thought that it was a Phyrexian tainted Myr because the artwork depicted the construct with living tissue and muscle fibers, and as far as I know, the Phyrexians are the only ones that would graft tissue onto a metal construct. (Unless you count Esper from the Alara block. but according to the guides, in Esper the metal is weaved into the flesh, not the other way around). Of course all this is only my speculation and it is in no way confirmation of what the WotC staff had intended.

Hopefully this will satisfy your curiosity Artasid. And if not, please feel free to contact me again, and I will try to provide an explanation that will be easier for you to understand.

Htffan951: You have requested the Alpha and Omega Myrs. I hope this is to your liking.

888

**16 - Alpha Myr & Omega Myr**

A small pack of Myr roamed the flatlands beyond the razorgrass of the Razorfield Plains. There were five of them, and they behaved more like a pack of wolves than a typical pack of artifact constructs. They scavenged whatever caught their interest, though linear was their thinking. The self appointed leader of this pack had a yellow coating on it's metal skin, and one might mistake it as a type of leonin with it's cat like design. It even had a small tail to assist it in balance whenever it pounced. But the creatures beak shaped head removed any doubt about these creatures' classifications.

The other Myrs bickered among themselves while avoiding angering the leader of their pack. Though they were Myr, they somehow developed a sense of survival instincts that mimic those of wild animals.

The Alpha Myr stood vigil while three of the pack quarreled over a trinket that one of them found earlier. The last Myr of the pack, a tan colored timid Myr stood aloft, it was often discouraged from the others. This Myr is Omega, and like a pack of wolves, this one was considered the outcast. It waited and watched while the other three Myr squabbled over the bauble artifact that one of the other three found during their migration. The thing was spherical in shape, with intricate and fragile patterns. It appeared as though it would break under the slightest of abuses. And the three Myr that constantly fought over it did not seem to realize that.

The Alpha Myr stood on its legs and straightened itself to peer into the razorfields nearby. Almost instantly the quarreling Myr paused in their contest and watched it for any sign that it may have detected a threat. Omega also straightened up to look into the fields as well.

Alpha suddenly screeched in the manner similar to that of a bird and as it had, a golem charged from the razorfields, sending blade shards in all directions. The creature was a Razor Golem, an artifact construct that had adapted its body to survive the deadly harshness of the razorblades. Like an enraged monster, it charged towards the Myr pack. Alpha squatted down for a brief moment before it sprang towards the attacker. As the Alpha, it is the first to charge, first to fight.

If the razorfields could not harm the skin of the golem, what hope did the Alpha have with its claws, which are not nearly as strong? Perhaps none, but as the Alpha, it still had to defend it's pack. Alpha struck out with its claws and clung to the exposed neck of the Razor Golem. Infuriated, the Razor Golem snatched the Myr and forced it away. With a growl of superiority, the golem threw the Alpha into the razorfields where the blades would instantly impale and decapitate the Myr. The three other Myr of the pack panicked and fled, forgetting all about their bauble trinket. Omega, on the other hand, stood it's ground. It knew that it would not survive against a golem that was twice it's size, but if it can distract the golem from the rest of the pack long enough for the three to escape, then Omega would have served a purpose other than as the scapegoat.

For the pack, Omega was the last to charge, but it would be the last to fall.


	17. Myr Propagator

**17 - Myr Propagator**

'Lonely. Lonely. So lonely.'

The Myr thought as it roamed the Glimmervoid in search of others of it's kind. But unfortunately, it did not locate any other Myr. It's encountered other creatures of the world, but they either ignored the Myr, or attempted to cause it harm. Now in isolation, the Myr was afraid, and lonely.

'So lonely.'

It walked on steady legs across unsteady ground. Step by step it went, but when it's clawed metal foot tripped on a loose metal plating of the Glimmervoid, the Myr went from walking, to falling. It landed heavily facedown onto the chrome ground, and the Myr Propagator wondered if there was a reason for it to stand back up. It glanced casually back at the loose plating it tripped over and noticed that where it's foot struck, the metal had bent slightly, meaning the alloy was pliable and an idea formed in it's metallic brain.

'Build friend!'

With new vigor, the Myr Propagator jumped to its feet, went to the sheet of metal, pried it from the ground and began to shape it. The Myr bent and twisted the hunk of metal until it looked exactly like it's own beak shaped head. The Myr held the head up to examine it and to its satisfaction, the Myr believed it would work. Setting the head aside, the Myr took another piece from the Glimmervoid and began to shape that as well, this time, into a shape that mimicked the Myr's leg.

'Build friend! Build friend!'

Were the only words to pass through the Myr's mind as it worked to construct a companion.

Perhaps it was hours or days, it did not know, nor did the Myr care. It had another large piece of the metallic ground in its hands and was molding it to form the last piece needed to complete its project. The Myr attached the final piece onto the figures back, and with this piece in place, the Myr construct was finished. The Myr Propagator looked at the statue that had the same shape, form and color as itself and greeted it.

'Hello friend. Not lonely no more.'

The recently constructed Myr simply stared back and offered no reply. Instead, it bent its arms for the first time, grabbed a random piece of the metallic landscape and began to bend it in a manner similar to what the Myr Propagator had done.

'Must build friend.'

The new Myr thought. The Myr Propagator watched silently as its twin began to create a copy of itself, just as the Propagator had before. After a time, the copy had created its own copy and that copy, in turn, began to create it's own. Within the space of three sun rotations there were now five Myr Propagators and four of them were creating more copies. A cycle was started and the first Propagator did not wish it to end. The Myr realized as more and more copies were made, it was no longer alone.


	18. Suntouched Myr

**18 - Suntouched Myr**

Overhead, only four mana suns rotated in the sky. A blue sun over the Quicksilver Sea, a red sun over the Oxidda Chain, a black sun that loomed over the Mehpidross and a yellow sun which hung above the Razorfield Plains. The Tangle forest did not have such a sun and the Myr in the Tangle were content with that. In a small secluded area, the Myr's were left alone. None of the Elves nor the Sylvok human tribes ever bothered with the constructs that had taken residence among the copper foliage, and the Myr did not seek to disrupt the peace they had with their neighbors. Of course there have been isolated incidents when a Myr would stray too close to the territories occupied by the Elves of the humans, but such occurrences would be soon forgotten.

The Myr tribe would gather the copper vegetation around their grove and use it to construct random items. On Myr would create a small monument, while another would create various tools and leave them forgotten when it started a new project. Many times the Elves and humans spied on the community but they were only left with questions as to what the Myr's were doing exactly. They were causing no harm and none of their actions seemed intrusive, so it was decided that the Myr tribe would continue its stay in the Tangle.

There were rumors among the Elves that the leader of the Plane, a creature they thought had not existed, was in fact, very real. This rumor even spread to the Myr, but they did not think of such things because each of them were in fact connected to this so-called 'Leader'. The Myrs were his eyes and ears. Even their mundane activities provided Memnarch with information. And despite the innocent appearance of the Myr in the Tangle, they were in fact observing more closely than the Elves or the Sylvok realized.

For countless years, the Myr watched while displaying ignorant acts among themselves should they too be watched. But without warning, the silent communication the Myr had with their creator had ceased unexpectedly. Any normal creature would find this cause for alarm, but not the Myr. This however, was the first warning they would get.

A low rumbling was heard and the ground beneath their metallic feet began to shift slightly, but soon, that rumbling grow louder and the shifting increased in ferocity. The Myr question if this was a random earthquake, but it was not. Something unexpected was occurring deep beneath their feet and the Myr waited like mindless drones for an answer.

When the ground exploded, they got their answer.

A large burst of emerald energy burst from the metal ground and consumed much of the Tangle Forest as well as a portion of the Myr cultivation. But not all of the Myr were destroyed. A few survived as the emerald sphere formed above the trees and took on the form of a green mana sun. The surviving Myr noticed that the sudden exposed to such a large amount of mana at one time had altered the alloy's that made their bodies. They could now absorb a portion of any colored mana, and in turn grow stronger.

From that point on, they have been re-designated as the Suntouched Myr.

888

I apologize if this one is not as good as my others, I've been under the weather a bit lately, and also, this one was almost as difficult as the Myr Mindservant. I couldn't think of an actual storyline for this one, so I just 'winged' it, for lack of a better term. Hopefully the next one's will show some improvement.


	19. Lodestone Myr & Myr Enforcer

Sorry for the delay everyone. I had been fighting the flu for the past few days and I had just recently started to recover. And I also had to put in extra hours at work to make up for all the time I took off, so I've been a little exhausted as well, but it'll all work out. Hopefully I haven't had you waiting too long.

888

**19 - Lodestone Myr & Myr Enforcer**

It migrated from the mountains. A Myr's whose alloy was composed of Lodestone and had the capability of absorbing another artifact's energy source to temporarily increase its own. Such Myr's were labeled as maverick and they had to be monitored for safety purposes. A Myr Enforcer had been following it for the past few sun-rotations in accordance to its instructions. Unlike most Myr's, the Enforcer was not small. To most, it looked more like a bizarre sumo wrestler with its massive lower core and diminished upper torso. Even it's beak shaped head seemed molded into its shoulders, giving it a more distinctive look. Despite the lack of a neck it had, the Enforcer was still able to observe its target. So far, the Myr it followed has not detected its presence.

The Lodestone Myr grabbed a stray chunk of rusted iron, and violently ripped it from the rest of the mountainside. With its large hands, it crushed the iron into powder, and allowed the debris to slip between its large fingers. Like the Myr Enforcer, the Lodestone was built with a massive frame to promote it's brute force The Lodestone was familiar with it's own abilities, but longed to test them on an actual creature instead on inanimate objects. When it suddenly turned to face the way it had come, it caught a glimpse of a silvery blue shoulder trying to hide behind an iron stone.

Empowered by the thought of a threat, the Lodestone Myr charged forward, it's arms wide, and tackled the hunk of iron the Myr Enforcer attempted to hide behind. The iron chunk broke free from its place and rolled away from the Lodestone's impact, completely exposing the Enforcer.

Realizing that it had been discovered, the Myr Enforcer braced itself for a fight. It hunched down and brought its elbows in with raised fists. The Lodestone Myr did not wait; it rushed forward, kicking with a mighty foot towards the Enforcer. The silver-blue Myr crossed its massive forearms and blocked the attack, with a twist of it's waist, the Enforcer then threw a punch. The Lodestone deflected the attack with it's own massive forearm and shunted the limb away. The Lodestone stepped closer and attempted to head butt the Enforcer, but the Enforcer halted the Lodestone by firmly pushing back against its chest with both hands.

The rustic-red Myr then took a firm hold on one of the Enforcers wrists and with a violent twist, snapped the Enforcers hand off from the rest of its arm. Though Myr's did not feel pain, they were familiar with danger, and the Enforcer was certain the loss of one limb placed it at a disadvantage. This confrontation had to be dissolved quickly before things got worse, it decided. With every ounce of it's advantage in weight, the Enforcer stabbed outward with it's remaining hand and pierced through the Lodestones mana core that it bore on it's chest.

As the last remnants of the mana source that gave life to the Lodestone drained from it, the Lodestone Myr, in dying desperation, threw it's weight into one last punch, into the Enforcers center mass, where it's own mana core was housed. With a sickening crunch, the Lodestones fist imbedded itself in the Enforcers belly.

Both Myr's died with their fists impaling the other. Together in death, the Myr brothers remain...

888

Here's a bit of Myr trivia for you. It's not common knowledge, but when Greg Staples, the artist who created the artwork for the Lodestone Myr and Myr Enforcer, commissioned the art, they were originally meant for the Iron Myr and Silver Myr cards respectively. However, the card designers thought that the Myrs that Greg Staples painted looked too powerful to be on cards meant to be 1/1 creatures, and decided to use the art for different Myr cards.

This appeared in an article at some years ago, but the name of the article escapes me for the time being.


End file.
